


Stuck Alone

by tarialdarion



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Claustrophobia, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon: "Hello! I see you're taking prompts and I loved the bed sharing one so how abt non-powered au where steve knows tony is extremely claustrophobic. he is heading back home, he's like 5 minutes away when he gets a call form weird sounding tony: 'steve i know we're kinda not talking and you're still mad at me, but im stuck alone in our elevator'. tony called him without thinking, because he has never been this afraid in his entire life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Alone

Steve drove faster, weaving in and out through the traffic, his brow furrowed as he thought about his fight with Tony this morning. It was over the typical things: emotional unavailability, working too much, can you at least feed the cat when you get home? That kind of stuff. 

He had just needed to get out for a while and had thought nothing of hopping on his motorcycle and driving away from a stone-faced, tight-lipped Tony. It had been several hours now and he was feeling calmer, the rushing wind through his hair and the sun on his face giving him the space to breathe and think through their argument, acknowledging that yes, he did work a lot and Tony would probably never remember to feed the cat. He had turned and headed for home, intent on apologizing first for once and maybe even bringing Tony his favorite cannolis as a peace offering. 

Stopping at the little Italian pastry shop, Steve pulled out his phone and saw he had a new voicemail from Tony from just a few minutes ago.

“Steve, listen,” Tony’s voice was shaky. “I know we’re kinda not talking right now and you’re probably still mad at me, but I’m stuck in our elevator. Please come home. I’ll feed the damn cat; just come and help me.” Tony pleaded. 

Steve’s heart clenched and he knew that Tony, being horribly claustrophobic, must be terrified. He immediately dropped all thought of the cannolis and gunned it straight back home, dialing 911 on the way. A little part of him that wasn’t anxious about Tony whispered he called you, he loves you, he knew you would take care of him in a slightly smug tone.

When the firefighters pulled open the door, letting a trembling Tony fall out into the comforting circle of Steve’s arms, they slid to the floor with Steve whispering quiet words of encouragement and apology into Tony’s ear. Tony breathed in shuddering gasps against Steve’s collarbone as Steve thanked the firefighters, still curled protectively around the brunette sitting in his lap. 

It was quiet again in their home until Tony mumbled an apology into Steve’s chest and Steve quietly soothed him, rubbing his back with a gentle hand and murmuring, I’ve already forgiven you and I love you into Tony’s hair.


End file.
